Ratso Catso
Ratso Catso is a sneaky troublemaker from the Franco-Belgian comic strip and Japanese animated television series, "Wowser" also known as "Cubitus" or "Dommel". He is a neighbourhood cat who appears to be Wowser's rival/sometimes Wowser's friend. He is an annoying Black & White cat who often sabotages the Professor's inventions. Voice Evil Genius on Voiceforge.com Likes Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Chick-Fil-A, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Little Caesars, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Panda Express, Captain D's, Cap'n Crunch, beverages made by Pepsi, Raw Eggs, Swiss Cheese, Grape Nuts, Prunes, Earwigs, Car tax, Water Soaked Bread, Onions, and other gross foods, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak Tun, One Direction, Maroon 5, Flo-Rida, Meghan Trainor, and other rap music, Dragon Ball Z KAI, Six Flags, Nickelodeon Universe, Danger Mouse, Transformers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Beavis and Butthead, The Big Bang Theory, Looney Tunes, Family Guy, The Simpsons, American Dad, South Park, Drawn Together, Rayman video games, Skylanders video games, Minecraft video games, Rabbids video games, Ice Age trilogy, Toy Story trilogy, Star Wars trilogy, Indiana Jones trilogy, Shrek trilogy, Madagascar trilogy, Shark Tale, Trolls, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Cars trilogy, Hotel Transylvania, Open Seaosn trilogy, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, The Smurfs, Ratatouille, The Good Dinosaur, Robots (2005 film), Inside Out, Storks, King of the Hill, Futurama, Family Matters, Step by Step, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Babar, Rolie Polie Olie, Max and Ruby, My Dad The Rockstar, Franklin, Little Bear, Jem and the Holograms, Littlest Pet Shop, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Clarence, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Ben 10, Space Ghost, Rick and Morty, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Mike Tyson Mysteries, China, Il, Superjail, Mr. Pickles, Tim and Eric's Awesome Show, The Eric Andre Show, Squidbillies, American Idol, Never Mind The Buzzcocks, Jamie and the Magic Torch, The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie, Marvel and DC Superheroes, Breadwinners, Sanjay and Craig, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Count Duckula, Rocket Power, Grand Theft Auto, Three Delivery, Kappa Mikey, Hey Arnold, Duckman, The Loud House, The Angry Beavers, The Incredibles, A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc., Monsters University, Home Movies, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Halo 4, Call of Duty, etc. Dislikes Woody Woodpecker, Walter Lantz cartoons, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, The Fox and the Crow, The Great Mouse Detective, Once Upon a Forest, Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Doodlez, Barbie, Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Anastasia, Dennis the Menace, The Littles, An American Tail Movies, Balto, The Pink Panther, The Swan Princess, The Grapes of Wrath, Billy Joel, Elton John, Arthur, Caillou, Teletubbies, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō!, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World Of Wow!, Bob the Builder, Guess with Jess, Postman Pat, Noddy, VeggieTales, Doki, Little People, Nature Cat, Peg + Cat, Mickey Mouse, Octonauts, Goldie & Bear, Chuggington, The Brave Little Toaster, PB&J Otter, Dirty Dancing, Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil, Boy meets World, Girl meets World, Liv and Maddle, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Lab Rats, Pair of Kings, Kickin it, Fish Hooks, Lilo and Stitch, Atlantis, That's So Raven, Kim Possible, Buzz on Maggie, Pucca, Yin Yang Yo, American Dragon Jake Long, DuckTales, Goof Troop, TaleSpin, Marsupilami, Bonkers, Goof Troop, Pepper Ann, Chicken Little, Valiant, Henry Hugglemonster, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Peter Pan, Miles from Tomorrowland, Jojo's Circus, Super Why!, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, The Muppets, Bear in the Big Blue House, Jaws, Jurassic Park, E.T., Curious George, Fantasia, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Fantasia 2000, The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That, Tex Avery Cartoons, Disney Princess, The Lion King trilogy, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Disney Broadway, Disneyland, Everyone's Hero, Oliver and Company, Dumbo, 101 Dalmatians (both 1961 and 1996), Bambi, being forced to watch The Lion King both film and broadway with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday, getting soaked with Mimirin Midorihara's tears, getting soaked with Kikko Hayashida's tears, getting soaked with Sakurako Koinuma's tears, doing chores and community service, wearing nappies, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Zootopia, Winnie the Pooh, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, McDonald's, Wendy's, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Tokyo, Universal Studios, Sea World, Subway, Sonic Drive In, Quiznos, Papa Gino's, Domino's Pizza, Pizza Hut, Papa John's, Red Lobster, Applebee's, Chili's, Popeye's, IHOP, Waffle House, Five Guys, Friendly's, Olive Garden, Dunkin Donuts, Carl's Jr., Hardee's, Fruits, Vegetables, Milk, Water, Meat, beverages made by Coca-Cola, etc. concept wowser_y_ratso_2012.jpg|Ratso Catso as he appears in Wowser|link=Ratso Catso Category:Paramount Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Comedy Central Fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:DC Comics Fans Category:Rayman fans Category:FNAF fans Category:Minecraft fans Category:Skylanders fans Category:FUNimation Fans Category:Toy Story fans Category:Shrek fans Category:Ice Age fans Category:Pixar Fans Category:Star Wars fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Dora fans Category:Blue's Clues fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:Transformers fans Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Nelvana fans Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:Bob's Burgers fans Category:Beavis and Butthead fans Category:Popeye fans Category:Betty Boop fans Category:Video Brinquedo fans Category:Troublemakers Category:Bad Characters Category:Disney haters Category:Universal haters Category:MGM haters Category:Fox haters Category:Flushed Away fans